Sefton Central
Sefton Central is a constituency represented in the House of Commons of the UK Parliament by Bill Esterson of the Labour Party since 2010. The constituency replaced much of Crosby along with part of Knowsley North and Sefton East. The new constituency covers Merseyside northern residential suburban areas of Crosby, Blundellsands, Brighton-Le-Sands, Little Crosby, Thornton, and Hightown, Formby and Maghull and the villages and localities of Aintree, Carr Houses, Freshfield, Ince Blundell, Kennessee Green, Lady Green, Little Altcar, Lunt, Lydiate, Melling, Sefton, and Waddicar, in the Metropolitan Borough of Sefton. 2020 Sefton Central General Election Results * Bill Esterson (Labour) - 25,361 / 47.3% (-15.7%) * Wazz Mughal (Conservatives) - 16,328 / 30.5% (-2.5%) * Keith Cawdron (Liberal Democrats) - 6,053 / 11.3% (+8.6%) * Paul Lomas (Brexit Party) - 4,037 / 7.5% (N/A) * Alison Gibson (Greens) - 922 / 1.7% (+0.5%) * Angela Preston (Liberal Party) - 513 / 1.0% (N/A) * Carla Burns - (Renew) - 288 / 0.5% (N/A) Labour Hold (Majority 9,033) (Turnout 53,577) 2025 Sefton Central Election Results * Bill Esterson (Labour) - 34,291 / 62.5% (-2.1%) * Thomas Hughes (Conservatives) - 13,888 / 25.3% (-6.5%) * Dominic Sampson (Vanguard) - 5,145 / 9.4% (N/A) * Jessica Alexander (Liberal Democrats) - 975 / 1.8% (-0.7%) * Rupert Barter (Greens) - 528 / 1.0% (-0.1%) Labour Hold (Majority 20,403) (Turnout 54,827) 2027 Sefton Central Election Results * Bill Esterson (Labour) - 33,135 / 60.2% (-2.3%) * Thomas Hughes (Vanguard) - 11,016 / 20.0% (+10.6%) * Martyn Barber (Conservatives) - 9,615 / 17.5% (-7.8%) * Jessica Alexander (Liberal Democrats) - 709 / 1.3% (-0.5%) * Rupert Barter (Greens) - 587 / 1.1% (+0.1%) Labour Hold (Majority 22,119) (Turnout 55,062) 2029 Sefton Central Election Results * Bill Esterson (Labour) - 32,883 / 58.8% (-1.4%) * Thomas Hughes (Vanguard) - 15,898 / 28.4% (+8.4%) * Jean Simpson (Conservatives) - 5,772 / 10.3% (-6.2%) * Linda Mellor (Greens) - 849 / 1.5% (+0.4%) * Mark Cullen (Liberal Democrats) - 488 / 0.9% (-0.4%) Labour Hold (Majority 16,985) (Turnout 55,890) 2035 Sefton Central Election Results * Lindsey O'Donnell (Labour) - 25,798 / 46.8% (-12.0%) * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 21,414 / 38.8% (N/A) * Lionel McKay (Conservatives) - 3,317 / 6.0% (-4.3%) * Neil Spruce (Vanguard) - 3,296 / 6.0% (-22.4%) * Tonia Walters (Liberal Democrats) - 1,325 / 2.4% (+1.5%) Labour Hold (Majority 4,384) (Turnout 55,150) 2040 Sefton Central Election Results * Lindsey O'Donnell (Labour) - 27,579 / 48.9% (+2.1%) * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 24,002 / 42.6% (+3.8%) * Matthew Hutchinson (Conservatives) - 2,890 / 5.1% (-0.9%) * Carl Jessop (Vanguard) - 1,267 / 2.2% (-3.8%) * Sarah Blaine (Liberal Democrats) - 611 / 1.1% (-1.3%) Labour Hold (Majority 3,577) (Turnout 56,349) 2045 Sefton Central Election Results * Lindsey O'Donnell (Labour) - 27,101 / 47.9% (-1.0%) * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 26,915 / 47.6% (+5.0%) * Penelope Davis (Conservatives) - 1,984 / 3.5% (-1.6%) * Gregory Curry (Class War Union) - 532 / 0.9% (N/A) Labour Hold (Majority 186) (Turnout 56,532) 2050 Sefton Central Election Results * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 27,102 / 47.5% (-0.1%) * Lindsey O'Donnell (Labour) - 26,580 / 46.6% (-1.3%) * Yolanda Durkin (Conservatives) - 2,218 / 3.9% (+0.4%) * Gregory Curry (Class War Union) - 1,147 / 2.0% (+1.1%) Freedom GB Gain (Majority 522) (Turnout 57,047) 2055 Sefton Central Election Results * Estelle Matthias (Labour) - 27,864 / 48.4% (+1.8%) * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 26,359 / 45.7% (-1.8%) * Tom Carpenter (Conservatives) - 2,745 / 4.8% (+0.9%) * Jenny Ryder (Class War Union) - 638 / 1.1% (-0.9%) Labour Gain (Majority 1,505) (Turnout 57,606) 2060 Sefton Central Election Results * Thomas Hughes (Freedom GB) - 27,975 / 48.4% (+2.7%) * Estelle Matthias (Labour) - 26,318 / 45.6% (-2.8%) * Sam Peace (Conservatives) - 1,917 / 3.3% (-1.5%) * Charlene Pennant (Class War Union) - 560 / 1.0% (-0.1%) Freedom GB Gain (Majority 1,657) (Turnout 57,770)